What They Did
by JaceNewmore
Summary: The scientists broke her soul. Fang broke her heart. Iggy see's how far gone Max is. But what happens when the world needs to be saved, and ONLY Max can do it? Can Iggy help her pull through? Or will he fail? MIGGY. a 'lil FAX. Rated M for mature themes. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: MR belongs to JP. The man belongs to Freddy. The weird guy that keeps stalking you :P**

They made me turn into this. Into this... blood-thirsty monster. A monster who needed the shed of blood, and yet even that wasn't enough. Even death couldn't compensate to what they did to me.

"Subject 1. How nice it is to finally see you in person. I've heard a lot about you."

My hands were chained against the wall, spread eagled. Ironic, eh? Nothing else was keeping me there except the chains. Nothing usually kept me there. But these were the strongest chains I had ever come across.

"I would like to ask, exactly, what you feel the need to accomplish being out in the open world."

I stayed silent, refusing to lift my gaze from the floor.

"Many have said that you were the one to save the world. But you had to escape to save the world. I don't care what they say about you. I want to know what you think."

When I didn't reply, the man obviously got irritated, walking up to me, trying to get into my face.

"Why? Love? Freedom? Anger? Justice? Why do you persist on keeping just a step ahead of it? WHY DO YOU PERSIST?" He yelled, obviously getting sick of the silent treatment.

When I replied, my voice was dark, deep, and husky. "Because I choose to."

As I said it, I raised my head to stare the man straight in the eye. He stumbled back, whether surprised or frightened I'm not sure. Then he made the biggest mistake.

Before he closed the door and threw his walkie-talkie, gun and taser into the hallway. Subsequently, the Eraser that was in charge of the door had decided to take a coffee break, leaving only me and this man. As I said, big mistake. Being here for 2 months had it's advantages. I knew exactly how long it would take to snap this chains in half, even though they were the strongest I had ever come across.

I started pulling, getting the rewarding creek of the strength being applied.

"what are you doing?"

I held my gaze on the floor as the chains snapped. Landing with a thud, I held my position while the man continued to pound the door. But as I said. The Eraser had taken a lunch break.

I felt him turn to stare at me, crouching on the floor. I snapped my wings out, only just grazing the walls with my 15ft wing-span.

"No..." the man whispered, crawling into the corner on his hands and knees. In a mere second, I had him in a head lock. "don't kill me." he pleaded. I almost laughed.

And that was when the door miraculously opened. I don't know who, how or why it happened, it just opened.

"you will be hunted, subject one!" the man warned, tears pouring out of his eyes. I lowered my head, right down to his ear so he could hear how lightly I was breathing compared to his.

I twisted his head and laughed at the sound of the crack. But before I snapped his head I had said one simple sentence.

"my name... is Max."

**A.I :)**

**Short first chapter. I like to keep it as it is in the MR books - short chapters, but many chapters.**

**Review - tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – you know the drill...**

_Flashback._

_I leaned against the walls, smiling at Fang. He returned the gesture with a half smirk that nearly melted my insides. I blushed and he laughed, flashing me his white teeth._

"_Wha' are you smiling at?" He asked, walking over to me. I pushed back against the wall as his body gently grazed against mine._

"_Just the boy I love."_

"_Boy? I see no boy!"_

"_Prove it..."_

_He smirked, his hands trailing down my arms before pulling them above my head and keeping them locked there with one hand. The other slipped beneath the waistband of my jeans on my back, just touching the fabric of my underwear._

_My breathing was ragged, my breath short and shallow and it was a wonder Fang couldn't hear my heart – it was beating that hard against my rib-cage, I thought it would fly out. I still wasn't convinced Fang was a man, though._

_And then, slowly, oh so SLOWLY, Fang's head lowered into the gape between my neck and collar-bone, right wear my pulse was. He gently touched my skin, sending sensations all over my body. I felt him smile as he found how fast my heart was beating,_

_I heard something coming, and pushed away from Fang, signalling with my hands to roll towards the bed. Once we were there, I saw Fang's quizzical look and nodded my head towards the door. He nodded back at the window but I shook my head just as the foot steps edged away._

_Tilting my head to the side, I listened a bit closer – the person was definitely still there, but there was something else in the air. Like... a ticking. A menacing ticking, somehow saying to me _there's only so much time you have._ And then it hit me – a bomb of some sort._

"_Fang..." I said, not caring if the person heard us any more. "Get up very slowly."_

_We both did as I said, and I made another motion with my hands, towards the balcony this time. We were going to get a running jump. Just as we started running the lock of the door blew open, shards going every where. In the next second, herds of Erasers were coming in, firing bullet after bullet._

"_FLY!" I yelled as a sharp pain entered my arm, causing me to scream out in agony._

"_MAX!" Fang yelled turning around, but with my remaining strength, I managed to push him from the balcony that we were now standing on._

"_Go! I won't make it!"_

"_I'm not leaving without you!" His voice came as I collapsed. I shuddered from the pain in my shoulder, and as the Erasers crowded around me, snickering, I heard Fang say, "I'll come and get you! No matter what it takes! I _promise!"

END of Flashback.

In the end, though, Fang had never come back. I was in that place for a whole 3 months, which seemed like three years. Every minute seemed like an agonising day. And by the 2 'year', I had given up on the idea of Fang all together.

The pain that had vanished from me accepting it was replaced by anger. If someone loved you, how could they leave you suffer like that? How could they let you down like that? _Why hadn't Fang come for me?_

Red filled my vision, and my plan of being free changed drastically. I turned in a 45˚ arch, changing my direction from New York to Arizona, where my Mom's house was. There Fang would be. There, I could give him a piece of my mind. I wouldn't kill him. Oh, no. I'd do much worse. I knew he loved me. But it would pain him to have me ignore him every day for 3 months. I knew that the emotions I had for him wouldn't come flooding back.

The one thing I was looking forward to though, was talking to Iggy.

The pyro-maniac that was now my second-in-command. Now my right-hand wing-man.

**Hoped you liked that.**

**Tell me whatchu think. In the review box. (:**

**A.I (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at all of them. In the months I had been away, they had all changed.

Nudge looked at lot more filled out, her hair just slightly touching her waist. Angel was stunning – she was _gorgeous._ But she still had the creepy essence about her. Gazzy looked a lot more... teenager-ish with a less boyish face. Fang was Fang. I nearly punched him then and there, but it would have given my position away. Iggy... wow. Iggy was just _a-ma-zing. _He eyes were a penetrating blue, and he had the whole Swedish look about him. He was tall... and looked more buff then Fang.

I stayed in the shadows of the trees. I had so many emotions running through my veins I couldn't think.

I remembered the last time I had seen Angel. It was after we had got back from Antarctica, and I wanted to go to the warmest place on earth. She had chosen where to go, and that night I got... taken.

The things they did to me there... imagine your worst pain. And multiply that by, like, 100. Even that wasn't enough.

They had came up with a vial that made everything intensify. So when they pin-pricked me, it felt like I had been shot. When they touched me, I felt like I had been slapped. The pain intensified. But so did the feelings.

So there I was against the wall, refusing to give up because my stubborn-ness was intensified. I was also past the point on depending on Fang. Which meant I had wanted to kill him.

But they pumped so much on that one drug into my body that I was still having side-affects from it. Which meant at the moment, I still felt like I wanted to kill Fang.

I dropped softly out of the tree, making absolutely no noise. Iggy's eyes snapped over to where I was, like he could actually feel the air move around him. If I wasn't concealed by the shadows, he would have seen me against the white of the sun. God, his eyes were so attentive. Like... he could actually see again.

I looked over at Fang again who seemed to be so tortured by something. Like he was upset he hadn't been able to save me. His eyes were haunted, his movements were fake and gawky, and he drooped around like a zombie. Yet, in his remorse, he had failed to save me.

Then Angel stopped, tilting her head. She looked over to where I was and her eyebrows furrowed. She knew something was here, she just didn't know what.

I knew what I looked like before I left. My hair had grown longer, but it was amazingly blonde with light and dark streaks. My eyes were more of a... darker, piercing brown. I was a lot more filled out as well, but not enough to get in my way.

And then I made a decision. Iggy was still facing me, not knowing he was actually looking at me. I wondered silently if he could see. But that would be next to impossible. Angel was looking in my direction as well, but everyone else was facing away.

So when I walked out of the shadows and saw Iggy's eyes widen, I knew he could see me. When I walked out of the shadows and saw Angel smile like never before, I knew she knew I was there.

"Max..." Iggy said, his piercing blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"MAX!" Angel screeched, running up to me and jumping into my arms. Her force didn't push me back at all. I had grown stronger if nothing else. "We all thought you were dead!"

When I realised she was crying, I couldn't stay silent for long. "Baby, Angel, its OK."

Nudge turned around to the sound of my voice, and her eyes started gleaming with unshed tears. She ran up to me as well, hugging to one side of my body as Gazzy ran up and hugged the other side of my body.

Fang finally turned around, and met my gaze. His eyes weren't haunted anymore, and as he stood up I backed a step away. He wasn't coming anywhere near me ever again. He saw the look in my eyes, and backed away, seemingly knowing what I was thinking. He bowed his head but remained standing. The kids hadn't seen what went on, but Iggy did. None the less, when he walked up to me, Angel dropped from my arms and Nudge and Gazzy edged away, only keeping the shortest possible distance between us.

"Hey," He said, taking the pain in my eyes and eating it all up.

"You can see," I muttered, the grin staying on my face for only a second.

And then I was in his arms, not letting him go for the love of God. We hugged and hugged, and when the kids had had enough of it, they clung onto us, hugging our figures.

"We thought you were dead! But you're not! This is the best day of my life! Oh, we should celebrate! I call the pizza. We are so getting pizza. And I can't see where Fang is. Can anyone see-"

Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth and I kind of grinned.

"Nudge, I love you, but I need my ears, honey."

She giggled and looked up at me, a smile covering all of her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"Max, what happened?" The Gasman said, his big round eyes looking up into mine.

"I'm not sure," I said, thinking back to everything that had happened. It burned a hole in my soul. A soul that was out of my reach, thanks to those fucking scientists. I wasn't going to tell them the truth. "I was with Fang and then they took me, but other then that, I don't remember."

Iggy looked deep into my eyes, but I kept everything blocked off. I wondered silently if he still had the mutations/powers. But maybe he just knew me well enough to be able to look directly past the walls I was holding up.

"They came to us, Max," Angel said, her tear streaked face staring up at mine intently. "They told us you were dead."

Maybe... maybe that was why Fang hadn't come for me. But... why did he believe them? Why did they think I would die on them? I was going to save them, if not the world.

"But I'm not. And I'm back, baby girl." I whispered, and they all tackled me with their hugs.

"Where's Fang?" I asked. I needed to have a word with that boy. I didn't want to, but Fang was Fang. I needed to talk to him about what had happened. My plan had ran away from me. I wasn't ignoring him anymore.

I looked down at Angel who was concentrating hard, and then she looked up at me, telling me where he was.

"Can I come with you?" Angel asked, hanging onto my leg.

"No, honey, this is something I need to sort out."

"But... the last time you and Fang were alone, something bad happened!" Gazzy said, his face forming a frown.

"I won't ever, _ever _let them take me again. They will not survive the day they come looking for me."

Gazzy grinned, as well as Angel, and they let go, beaming up at me.

Iggy grabbed my arm, and pulled me back for a hug. "He's torn up. Go easy on him."

I nodded, pushing away from him to go find Fang.

Now for the talk that I never wanted to have.

**Hope it was good. I dunno about the rest of you guys, but when I write, I feel the pain. I'm feeling Max's pain, and everyone else's. I don't have a problem with Fang, don't worry. But my favourite character is Iggy by a long shot.**

**(:**

**A.I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own my stuff (: JP owns his (: **

**I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on this (:**

As soon as I saw him I sat down next to him. Sometimes, I didn't have to say what I was feeling. He'd get what I was feeling and understand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his head in his hands.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I believed them. I believed that you were dead."

I stared out into the open sky. It was a beautiful night, and we were sitting on the edge of a cliff. The sun was sitting, and the sky was a brilliant mirage of red, purple, orange and faded blue.

"When did they come?"

"Second day you were gone."

I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them, I stood up, only to be stopped by Fang's hand on my arm. It wasn't forceful; it was hesitant, like he couldn't make up his mind.

"I almost went looking for you. But then I had the flock to look after, and Jeb had proposed a plan to Iggy to get his eye sight back."

I bowed my head, pulling my arm gently from his. "I needed you, Fang. I was being selfish, but I needed you. You were my saviour, my fallen angel. But you didn't come for me."

"I love you, Max."

"And I loved you, Fang."

"That's... that's past tense..."

I closed my eyes again, and then walked back to the group. He knew what I was talking about – you don't promise something to someone and do nothing about it. You live up to that promise, and you make sure that you've done _everything, _absolutely _everything_, to fulfil it.

"Nice tattoo, by the way," Fang called.

I locked my jaw to keep myself from smirking. I had a detour on the way here. I had three done, all on the same day. The one on the right side of my ribcage said, 'And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music', the one on the left side of my ribcage read, 'there once was a little girl who never new love until a boy broke her HEART' and one on the back of my neck that read 'strength' in Mandarin, a Chinese dialect.

"Max!" Angel cried again, fluttering towards my body and gluing herself to my side.

"Hey, Nudge. This is where you can put your motormouth to the test. Tell me what happened while I was gone."

She giggled and Iggy sighed, pulling me down so that I was sitting next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Angel settled on my lap and Gazzy was sitting next to me so close that his leg was touching mine. Nudge sat down opposite from me, smiling as she got the details together.

"So Fang came back to us and told us what had happened. We wanted to find you straight away, but Jeb had proposed some plan for Iggy to get his eyesight back. Iggy didn't want to do it. But then he did so he could have sharp senses all round. So we had to stay with Iggy while he got his eyes back, and right after that while Ig was still un-seeing, some dudes came and told us you were dead. Fang almost killed them, but Angel, Gazzy and I started crying so he had to comfort us instead, even though we knew he was broken.

"Soon after Ig's got his sight back we were up and moving again, and we went back to the bird cave when you went missing for the first time. We stayed there for a while and then we had to get some real food. This was really just a stop over, we were supposed to go today, but surprise, surprise."

I smiled at Nudge, and patted Gazzy and Angel's hands. "Tell me, Iggy. How does being able to see again feel?"

"Bloody damn good!" He laughed. "Everything... just makes that much more sense, you know? It's like using your wings for the first time in 3 months."

* * *

IGGY POV

"Bloody damn good! I laughed, thinking about the first time I saw everyone. "Everything... just makes that much more sense, you know? It's like using your wings for the first time in 3 months."

Max looked up at me, an unreadable pain in her eyes. "Oh, how I know what that feels like. Say, who wants to fly?"

We all smiled and jumped up. Angel took off, then Gazzy, then Nudge. Max watched them spread their wings and smiled a genuine smile. One I hadn't seen for a _very _long time. "Iggy? You're not going to fly?"

"Waiting for you," I replied, watching as she ran off and jumped into the air. Her beautiful wings snapped out, and literally took my breath away. She had beautiful wings, like the rest of her. But she was creepy in that beautiful yet eerie sense. Her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown but they were haunted with what she had been through. Her face was beautiful, but yet again haunted. And her body was so perfect. Perfect proportion for her height, her legs dominant of her torso. But on her body were so many scars and bruises and the evidence was too much to say she hadn't been through a ton in the past 3 months.

I ran into the air just as I heard something whistling through the air. By the direction of the movement, it was heading straight towards Max. I sped through the air to practically tackle Max out of the way, and the missile like weapon moved straight past us, not hurting anyone.

"Everyone down!" Max called as there was a deafening clash of metal. "Iggy, get Fang and check that out."

As Max herded the kids back down to the ground, I dove towards Fang. "Dude, U & A, we need to check something out."

"That big bang?"

"Yeah."

He got up and dove off the cliff and we started flying towards the sound. "You OK?"

"Not... really."

"What does that mean?"

"I think she doesn't want me anymore. Think I broke her heart."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Wha'?"

"I can ask for you."

He didn't reply as we landed, and before I could process what was in front of me, Fang said something that made the breath vanish from my body.

"That's Jeb."

**REVIEW PEOPLE. :O**

**Katy Perry is getting married to Russel Brand. THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED IN INDIA... what. the. fuck?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**

When Iggy and Fang had brought Jeb in to the house they were currently holding hostage, I was stunned by the amount of blood on all of them. I told them to take the kids upstairs and leave me with Jeb. That I'd fix him up my best and see what I could do. But I hadn't. Because of what I saw when he was clean. He was in agony, but he was awake enough to be able to understand me.

"You're... not human..." I whispered, running my fingers over the metal in his torso. When had this happened? Why was he a machine?

"Yes, I am. Look at... me." He looked down at himself, and his words trailed off as the metal in his _body _stared back at him. He blinked up at me. "Maximum..."

"Don't touch me..." I muttered, stepping back at his arm reached out for mine. "Iggy!" They, Iggy _and _Fang, Goddammit, came down in a flash not leaving anything to chance.

"Max..." Iggy said when he reached me. I curled into his side and silently shook with tears that wouldn't shed. He gasped when he saw what Jeb was. And I was actually thankful to Jeb, because once in his life, he did something right – fixed Iggy's sight.

Fang looked down at Jeb, slightly disgusted with what he saw, slightly amazed. But I wasn't amazed. I was 100% afraid, 100% angry and 100% regretful. I never wanted to know this. And that's when the anger part kicked in.

I stiffened, and heard Iggy take a sharp breath in. Fang turned to look and me and said, "No, Max."

"He's one of them! He deserves to die!" I yelled.

I moved from Iggy and took the knife off the tray, positioning the blade right over Jeb's heart. That's when I looked up into Jeb's eyes. He had so much pain, sorrow, grief, and all the other emotions a robot like him could muster. I locked my jaw, but a light hand on my arm stopped me. I felt tears welling in my eyes again.

"That heart is beating. It's human. You kill him, you're as bad as the rest of them." Iggy's calm voice made me take a deep breath in. Fang slid his arm around my wrist, getting me to drop the knife into his palm.

"He's only got a human heart! He doesn't have a human soul!"

"It's murder, Max," I looked up at Iggy, his clear blue eyes penetrating mine.

"He's a _machine!_"

"Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" Fang yelled, breaking my stare with Iggy.

"Everything," I replied, looking back up at Iggy who held me tighter.

As his eyes searched mine, for what I don't know, a groan came from Jeb. I looked into the corner to see Fang with his eyes on me, balancing the knife in his hand.

"Leave him here. Don't become one of them just for this."

I looked up at Iggy again. His eyes were pleading, pleading for me not to become a murderer. I nodded and looked over at Fang. His eyes were on the floor, but I could tell that he was still hurt by what I had been trying to tell him. I think he understood now what I wanted to tell him.

"Don't let your sights off of him, Fang, you hear me?" I commanded, getting a look from him. I manoeuvred myself out of Iggy's reach and walked outside, rubbing my head with my hand.

Had that thing been aiming for me? Or had it been aiming for something else like Jeb? I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts.

It was already getting late, the sun had just vanished from the horizon line. Iggy had saved me. Iggy could _see _again. He stopped me from doing something I would regret. I'd become so broken I had wanted to kill a _human. _So broken that I wanted to kill my own _father._

"Max?" Nudge said, stepping out to stand next to me. "You OK?"

I hesitated. Would I really tell her what I was thinking about? "Not really."

"You need to talk?"

"I don't think I should have come back," I replied, looking out towards the burning fire. I felt her gaze on mine and it was a while before she replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm making bad decisions, Nudge. Not many that you know of, but I'm making really, really bad decisions."

"It doesn't matter. We all make bad decisions. We need you though, Max. And by the sound of it, you need us."

I looked at her. When had she grown up so much?

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I need you, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, but aren't we already?"

"I mean, about _guys._"

"Oh. OK."

"I think I like someone. Like... not in the family way but in boyfriend-girlfriend way, and I don't know what to do about it because we both know him and... and... I don't know!"

I looked at her again. It wasn't often that she actually ran out of words to say. "Who is it?"

She looked back at me and chewed her lip. "G'night, Max. Have a good sleep."

"Wait! Nudge?" I called, but she was already gone. What the heck was all that about? I shrugged my shoulders and walked up stairs, past Fang and Iggy who were silently talking and looking at Jeb. Walking up to a room I could sleep in, I chose one at the very end that looked vacant. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

"_Maximum," The whitecoat laughed, squirting part of the liquid into the air._

"_Don't you dare," I growled, trying to flinch away from his hand, forgetting yet again that I couldn't move in these stupid chains._

"_Oh, I dare," He laughed again, grabbing arm arm and sticking the needle in, getting a hiss out of me. In less then a second, the liquid he had inserted into my bloodstream began to work, intensifying the heat, intensifying the pressure on my body. That I could handle._

_But him kicking my shin got the biggest scream out of me, because it felt like the worst thing had happened to me. It felt like I was dying._

_And in the reality of my dream, I could still feel the pain._

I screamed, jolting up right.

What the hell?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Sorry, peeps, this is just a filler while I get my life and time organised. I'm doing this to all my other on-going stories, so don't fret.**

"Max?" I heard Iggy's voice, just outside the door.

_Why could I still feel the pain? What the hell had they done to me?_

"Yeah?" I replied shakily, watching the door open silently. He slipped in and stood for a moment, then closed the door.

"You OK?"

"I screamed out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah," He replied, his eyes searching my darkened face. "Need to go for a fly?"

"Not now. I just need... I just need to calm down a bit."

"Scooch," Iggy murmured shoving me over a bit so he could fit on the bed next to me. "Look, Max, it's really amazing to have you back, but you have all of us worried shitless. I mean, you show up and you give us a group hug, but you leave Fang out and then you start avoiding him. It was as much our fault as it was his that we didn't come for you."

I stayed silent for a while, just thinking about what he had said. I decided to dodge the whole topic. "How's it been to be able to see again?"

Iggy sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "It's amazing. Everything is so much clearer, you know?"

I nodded, laying my head back on the wooden head board. "How'd you get this place?"

"Nudge scooped it out. Said that we needed to lay low for a while. You should get some sleep."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't just _'fall asleep'_. "Can't."

"Need to talk about it?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'.

Iggy sighed again. "Max, either you tell me what's up and fall asleep, or you stay up for so long that you fall out of the sky because you've passed out, and become scrambled bird. Your choice."

I looked at him for a long time until he looked back, his eyes boring into mine. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, knowing that he could be as stubborn as I could. "Being there... it just changed everything. I've never felt anything so intense, I never stayed awake long enough to please them. It wasn't rest, test, rest, test. It was full on test until I passed out, and then testing on me _while _I was unconscious.

"And then remembering Fang had promised to save me, and him never coming, that just crushed me. Not having any of you come for me was crushing. Having some maniac scientist abuse me while I was _intoxicated_ with drugs was crushing. I feel like they broke my soul, Iggy, I feel miserable and pathetic and angry. All of the dark emotions. But none of the light, happy ones. You know what that's doing to me? I can't _feel _anymore, Iggy, I can't freaking feel pain anymore, I can't feel normal! I can't just-"

"Max, honey, breathe," Iggy whispered, pulling me onto his lap. I had tears streaming down my face and I was breathing heavily, trying to get rid of as much pain as I could with words. But it wasn't helping, it only hurt worse. "You _can _feel, Max, because what you're feeling now, it isn't nothing – it's hurt and it's anger. You need to find someone who can change that pain into happiness. You need to find someone who can turn that anger into love."

I sniffled against his chest, curling myself up into a ball. "Will you help me find him?"

He nodded against my head, one hand on my waist, the other moving the hair gently from my face. He started humming a song, and soon enough I was asleep. But not before I heard him murmur, "You already have."

-PAGE BREAK-

When I woke up, I was curled tightly in a fetal position with Iggy's arms wrapped lightly around my body. We were on the bed, and I could hear his gentle snoring in my ear. I hadn't had a nightmare. I hadn't had one since Iggy had hummed me to sleep. That boy... I sighed, gently unwrapping myself from him, careful not to wake him.

I slipped down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. But Fang hadn't moved from his spot, and Jeb was now lying on the couch. It looked like Fang has stitched him up after all.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. He raised his gaze to meet mine ans gave a half-smile.

"Hey."

"I want to start again." He looked at me, somehow misunderstanding what I meant. "I mean, I want to start all of this again. I want to start our relationship, us being friends, from the start. A clean slate. Do you think we can do that?"

He grinned and muttered, "Hell yeah," before he grabbed me up in a hug.

I cleared my throat and pulled away from him, holding out my hand. "My name is Maximum Ride."

"My name is Fang," he laughed, shaking my hand. "My favourite colour is black."

"My favourite colour is blue. The best thing about my life is my family."

"The best thing about my life is my family."

"I still need to save the world."

"I still need to help my best friend save the world. Her name is Maximum Ride."

"I need my best friend's help to save the world. His name is Fang."

We hugged again and muttered random things to each other. When Gazzy came down, he grinned at us and jumped on our lap, getting an 'oomph' out of us both. Soon enough Nudge and Angel came down and smiled, seeing Fang and I talking to each other, and tackled me in a hug. Nudge smiled shyly up at Fang, and then skipped into the kitchen with Angel on her heels.

"I'll go get the chef," I said, taking steps two at a time to get to the top of the stairs. I started to walk to my room when Iggy came out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me looking at him and his cheeks began to get a bit of colour. Not to say the same wasn't happening to me. "Hey."

"Hey."

We still hadn't moved from our spots. "So... go get dressed. We need someone who can cook."

But instead of moving towards some clothes he could wear, he walked towards me, the blush on my face getting deeper. What was happening to me?

"You're blushing," He muttered, a smirk on his face.

"And? You still are."

"For one, I've never seen you blush before, and for two, that means you're _feeling _embarrassed," he answered. "And that leads me to why you're feeling embarrassed."

"I don't-" I started, but was cut of by Angel's screech.

"IGGY! Nudge is burning something!"

I looked at Iggy and laughed, shaking my head. "As I said. We need someone who can cook."

He smiled down at me and moved off, leaving me there with my heart thudding. What was _happening_ to me?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hey guys. Thanks so much for the support. Read on for the Matrix-y and Miggy-y chapter (:**

**DISCLAIMER – for Maximum Ride and Matrix**

_I looked up at Smith who was standing over me, and then rolled to shield my eyes from the rain. He clenched his fist and his knuckles cracked, and through the rain and thunder, I heard my little baby crying. I was going to murder this lunatic._

"_Why, Maximum? Why, why, why? Why do you do it? Why, why get up? Why keep fighting?" I groaned and moved from my knee's into a standing position. Smith was standing over me, asking these pointless questions._

"_Do you believe you're fighting for something? For more then your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love?"_

_Fuck yeah, to all of those. I groaned again and leaned against the rock at my back before looking Smith dead in the eyes._

"_Illusions, Maximum. Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify in existence that is without meaning or purpose! And all of them as artificial as hybrids themselves, although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love._

"_You must be able to see it, Maximum. You must know it by now. You can't win. It's pointless to keep fighting! Why, Maximum, why? Why do you persist?"_

_I moved away from the rock, flexing my muscles, moving my gaze to the broken rocks on the floor. I looked up again at Smith, and said in a small but defiant voice, "Because I choose to."_

_Smith breathed in harshly and moved towards me unforgivingly, and I kept my muscle's tight as I blocked Smith's punch, and then another punch. But I missed the third one as he hit my lower abdomen, and I saw blood fly out of my mouth. But then he went back to the face ones, and I blocked those two as well._

_And then suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped, and before I knew what I was doing, I had arched my arm back and punched Smith so hard across the face he went flying._

_His head hit the edge of a rock, and he impaled himself, sending blood flying everywhere._

_I had won. I had done it._

My eyes snapped open.

What the fuck?

What the hell had I done, exactly? Why did I have a baby? Why was I dreaming this?

I shook my head, getting up from the bed and stepped out into the hallway. Walking down the steps to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of milk and finished it it one gulp. I moved to go back upstairs, but something stopped me.

Instead of going to my room, I knocked on Iggy's door. I heard a 'come in' and entered gingerly, finding Iggy upright on his bed with only boxers on. "What's up?"

I shrugged, holding Iggy's gaze for a couple of seconds before replying. "Couldn't sleep. Last night you helped. Wanted to see if you could help again."

He looked at me weirdly and then moved over, making space for me. That was when I realised I was only in my bra, panties and boxers. I blushed and sat next to him, lying my head down on his pillow. He lay down next to me and silently moved the hair off my face.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, letting his hand slightly brush against my abdomen once a while.

Would it surprise you to say I had another dreamless sleep?

**A/N - just a quicky, but its IMPORTANT! - if I don't get up to 22 reviews, I'm not going to update. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Sorry for not updating soon enough. I'm drained of ideas. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

(Third Person POV)

"The mission is all good so far, sir," a scrawny man said, his combover pointing out how big a douche he actually was. "Subject 1001 has reconnected with the others."

"Good. How do you propose we deal with this?" a tall lanky man questioned. Compared to the scrawny one, he was definitely the one to answer to.

"It was known Subject 1001 would go back. But we have yet to discover whether she is with Subject 1003 or Subject 1004."

"Launch the attack sequence."

"Will do, sir."

"And also, I want Subject 1002 out in the field."

"I don't think-"

"And I want to know _exactly _what happened to Jeb Batchelder."

"Yes, sir. But I really don't-"

"Have you sent the information to your team?"

"Of course, but sir, listen-"

The tall man, otherwise known as the Professor, pushed a large red button on his desk. It was ironic, really, that a mad scientist – such like him – would have a big red button leading to a trap door.

The scrawny man's screams were heard all through out the complex.

But his team, the one who had got the message, was already at work.

The Professor laughed, an evil scientist laugh. He was the description of evil. He wanted to act like it too.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the wait, and the last chapter. Hopefully you'll understand after this chapter.**

**ENJOY!  
I disclaim, btw :(**

Angel's scream echoed through the entire house.

My eyes snapped open and I tried to lurch up, but something pinned me down. My eyes rushed over to Iggy as he lay quietly, snoring. I shoved him off the bed and ran down to Angel, ignoring Iggy's curse.

I burst into Angel's room and glared at the men who had filed in through her window pane. A feral growl ripped its way through my throat as I stood in front of Angel's quivering form, my wings spreading out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I snarled, venom dripping from every word. I felt Angel shiver again behind me and looked at the three men individually. One reminded me of the first scientist I had killed.

"We've come for the blind one," They all droned, and my eyes narrowed as I realised these were the new a improved version. Human heart with a wolf brain, the fake tissue and muscles overlain with robot bones - and programmed to kill. The only real connection of small bones was the spinal cord. "If you stand in our way we will kill you."

"You can God damn try." I laughed, pushing Angel out of the room and slamming the door close.

The three launched at me straight away. I noted the teddy bears on the ground and kicked them towards the confused idiots. My snap kick pushed one back and I took the time to launch a round house kick at its head. It would be down for a moment.

Turned to the left and used my wings to propel me into a backwards flip, catching the second on the chin. It flew through the open window as I landed on the first, knocking it out cold.

The third rammed my shoulder, pushing me back to the wall. I chomped down on its shoulder, drawing blood and a howl. My knee slammed into its stomach and it bent down as I preformed a forward kick, my shin hitting its forehead that sent it reeling backwards.

The confrontation lasted less then a minute. I spat the blood out of my mouth and realised I had not a scratch on my body. Knew my shin was going to bruise from the front kick, but it was worth it. The door swung open a devastated Angel and Iggy standing there. I thought about how I would look to them – blood on my face from the third hybrid, wings unfolded and hanging out, wearing nothing but a plain black bra and boxers. The feral look left my eyes as Angel stared at me with fear.

Iggy's gaze flicked behind my head and his eyes widened. I pressed my lips together and back flipped, my legs tightening around the hybrids head. My hands connected with the floor and using all my force – with a small grunt – I propelled my body forwards, throwing the hybrid over my body and onto the hard floor.

"Don't watch!" I yelled at Angel as I heard the hybrids breath vanish from its body. Then, I twisted the hybrids head with my legs, snapping it's neck.

I heard a muffled cry and looked up to see Angel clinging to Iggy like he was her life support. Iggy was looking at me, thoughts running through his head. I could practically hear the clunking of gears in his head as he tried to figure out what happened.

Before Iggy or Angel could do anything, I launched myself out of the window and flew as fast as I could to where ever my wings would carry me.

After a while, I flopped down into some tree and got into some comfortable position where I could think.

Maybe coming back had been a bad idea after all. I had led them straight to the house. I had led them straight to Angel. I had knocked out two and killed one of the hybrids. The snapping noise would be forever in Angel's head. I would know.

But I had done what I needed to do. I had protected Angel and the Flock and I didn't let any of them touch us. But... I felt horrible along with the relief. Felt like I had betrayed who I should be.

"Max?" a tentative voice called. My gaze locked with Nudge's as she sat down across from me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said frowning. How could she've found me?

"Don't fret, Max, I just had to trust my instincts to find you. It's easier having a direction helper-thing in your head, I just think 'Where's Max?' and my instinct shows me right to you. It's really cool, I thought I was just going on a random goose chase – though your not random – but, you know, here you are. Actually, now I've found you, I want to ask you a question. Do you think Fang is over you? Because he was really worried and it bugs me that you guys ended it and he still likes you-"

"Nudge," I said gently, a small smile creeping onto my face. "It's good that you found me, I would have flown more if you hadn't. And no, Fang and I have ended things for good, we're just best friends now."

Nudge breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. "Good, cause you and Iggy would make a really cute couple and I've liked Fang for-" Nudge gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes big.

"You like Fang?" I said, the words rolling off my tongue with ease.

"Max! I'm so sorry! I totally OK with it if your not OK with it. I mean, I've liked Fang since the whole Angel thing happened, when we were in the cave and he was showing me how to fly with the hawks. Please tell me you're OK with it?"

I laughed, the sound echoing off the tree's surrounding us. "I'm fine with it Nudge. Actually, just thinking about it, you guys would make a much cuter couple. And what was that about me and Iggy?"

"Thank you!" She screamed, crushing me in a hug. "Iggy and you. You make a really cute couple. It's really easy to see actually, cause you've always been affectionate to him. Remember that time in the E shaped house how you always used to push the cup towards Iggy, and he'd never notice? And when he hooked his thumb around the belt loop of your pants and you gave him that sweet smile, even though he couldn't see it? Those small things make you a cute couple."

I nodded, digesting what she had said. Could I like Iggy? Was that why I blushed when he was shirtless? Was that why I could sleep with him and the nightmares didn't come? "Come on, we should get back to the house."

Nudge agreed and stood up, babbling about how she was going to tell Fang she liked him.

When we got back to the house, no one was there. It was empty. I shared a worried glance with Nudge and then ran inside, looking around for a sign they could have left us.

"You have any idea where they could've gone?" Nudge asked me, panic in her voice.

"Not a clue." I whispered, sinking to my knees. "We need to get up in the air."

Nudge followed me as I launched myself up and over the house, coasting about 400 metre's off the ground as I surveyed the area.

Something ticked in my brain. And then it exploded.

I screamed in agony and fell like a rock.


	10. Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

Hello fellow writers/readers.

This story has taken a very bad turn for me and I no longer wish to continue with it.

Thus, it is now up for adoption.

Let me know if you're interested,

Jace.


End file.
